1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention relates is light emitting structures. Specifically, the present invention relates to light emitting structures in back-end of line silicon technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most group IV elements and their compounds are poor optical emitters. Optically pumped efficient emission has been shown in porous-silicon (a matrix of quantum-wires formed through electro-oxidation in Hydrofluoric acid) over a considerable period of time although it has suffered from rapid degradation. To date, unstable optically-pumped emission has been achieved in porous silicon and this emission is believed to be caused by multidimensional confinement in nano-structures as well as by defects at surfaces. Photoluminescence has also been observed in silicon nano-particles and silicon implanted in silicon dioxide. Both a certain nano-particle size and a surface termination are needed simultaneously to achieve luminescence at a reasonable efficiency. Harnessing these properties to achieve stable electro-luminescence is of considerable interest as a means of achieving opto-electronic integration in silicon.
For the above reasons, there is a need in the art for a light emitting structure which is stable over a period of time and which can be practiced in back-end of line silicon technology.